Wide Area Networks (WANs) are designed to allow efficient network communications to occur among and between network devices in one or more Local Area Networks (LAN). In particular, WAN optimization devices are used to optimize data transfers over the WANs between a company's data centers or LANs. However, configuration complexities arise with regard to the WAN optimization devices when new network devices (e.g. servers) are added to, or removed from, one or more LANs. In particular, it is a significant burden to ensure that the configuration information of the network devices are up to date when network devices are added or removed.
What is needed is a system and method for automatically discovering wide area network optimized routes and devices.